


Break It Down, A Let it Go parody

by LyckyDycky



Series: Let it Go Parodies [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Date might be wrong, Gen, Iron Curtain, It's really implied, Let It Go, Let it go parody, M/M, Parody, Song - Freeform, Was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia sings as he finally see the other side of Germany and runs to Ludwig, finally free from Russia's iron rule.</p><p>[A Let it go Parody]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break It Down, A Let it Go parody

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.. Really bored!

The snow glows white on the wall tonight  
Not a person to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like.. I'm the king 

The people are screaming like a swirling storm inside...  
Couldn't do my best, The Allies knows I tried

Don't let them out, Don't let them see  
Be the good nation you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know

Break it down, Break it down  
Can't let it up anymore  
Break it down, Break it down  
Grab a hammer and slam the wall 

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the people rage on  
The Russian never bothered me anyway 

It's funny how some freedom  
Makes everyone so in glee  
And the fears that once controlled us  
Can't get to us at all 

It's time to see where I can go  
To test the limits and break though  
No stop, No Russian, No wall for me  
I'm Free

Break it down, Break it down  
I am one with the earth and sky  
Break it down, Break it down  
You'll never see me cry

Here I run  
And here i'll leave  
Let the wall break down 

My people flurries through the roads and to the other side  
My soul is spiraling in freedom all around  
And one though turns into actual reality  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Break it down, Break it down  
And I'll rise like the making of the wall  
Break it down, Break it down  
The awesome Prussian is back

Here I run  
On October 3rd!  
Let me join my other half  
The wall never bothered me anyway


End file.
